


Lesson Learned

by iced_american0



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hyunjin, Bottom!Reader, Coworkers - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Insults, Jealousy, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Other band members are background characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Doyoung, dom!doyoung, doyoung is rich, jealous!doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iced_american0/pseuds/iced_american0
Summary: After Doyoung ignores you at a company dinner, you set your sights on Hyunjin for companionship. Doyoung deems your actions too touchy and feels the need to teach you both a lesson.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Lesson Learned

The group had gone out to celebrate Taeyong's job promotion, and you hadn't been able to breathe when Doyoung showed up in an all black suit. He had given you a quick glance over, but didn't say anything about how you looked, which brought a pout to your face. You'd tried to make yourself look extra nice for him, even if this event was about Taeyong, and for Doyoung to write off your extra work kind of hurt. Hyunjin, Chan, and Felix, some of the groups' mutual friends, had also joined for dinner which left you many people to talk to through the night.

You'd had a few glasses of wine by now and were feeling a little less tense than when you first walked in. Doyoung was sat to your right and Hyunjin was to your left. Doyoung had barely spoken to you all night, opting to speak to his fellow coworkers rather than you, apparently. So you turned your sights to Hyunjin. Objectively speaking, Hyunjin was one of the most beautiful people you'd ever seen, close up there with the man to your right. He'd been fairly quiet for the whole night speaking only with Chan and Felix of whom he was closer with. He was wearing a patterned black suit with a cream silk shirt beneath it, and you couldn't deny that he looked delicious. You knew that he was aware of your presence because throughout the night, you'd been making offhand comments, and you’d been hearing him chuckle. The last straw for you was when you leaned into Doyoung, and he pushed you off while talking to his friends. You glared at him before scooting away from him and leaning into Hyunjin. Hyunjin startled at first before looking between you and Doyoung with wide eyes. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" He knew you were dating Doyoung, but here you were leaning into him. 

"I'm completely fine, Jinnie-oppa. How are you?" Your hand fell to his mid-thigh as you stared up at him. His cheeks instantly turned red and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before anything could come out.

"Ahh, good. How was your food?" You giggled before sliding your hand up, and that's when you felt Doyoung's hand wrap around your thigh tightly. You looked back at him, but he was still in conversation with Taeyong across the table. You pulled his hand off and turned back to Hyunjin, a spike of adrenaline shooting through you.  _ Two could play at that game _ . 

The night seemed to go on and on, never dwindling and no one leaving. You kept drinking wine as it was provided, and you were a little more than tipsy now. Hyunjin had gotten more used to your presence now as he laughed and joked with you. You thought there was nothing prettier than the boy's smile and the way his eyes curved when his laugh left his mouth. You reached for your half full wine glass, but slightly missed the mark, knocking it towards you as the few contents spilled onto your and Hyunjin's laps. 

"Aish, shit! Sorry, oppa!" At least it was white wine, you thought, as you moved to get out of the chair, "Come on, I'll help you clean up." You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair as you made your way to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms were. Ignoring your protests, you shoved him into the women's bathroom. 

"I can't be in here! I'm not a woman!" 

"It's okayyyy, Jinnie. It will only take a moment. I don't want your expensive pants to stain." You grabbed one of the cloths and dampened it before pressing it to his thigh. 

"No, y/n, y/n  _ stop _ ." It was at that moment that you realized how high up his thigh the wine had fallen. You were almost pressing at the juncture of his hip and torso before you thought it might not be very appropriate. 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Your cheeks heated as you stood up and handed him the towel before grabbing one for yourself.

"What's going on with you and Doyoung-hyung?" You sighed and dropped your head to the counter. 

"He's been ignoring me all night. I tried to look all nice for him, and he didn't say a damn thing about it. Not even "you look nice". He won't even let me touch him. I don't know what's wrong." You watched Hyunjin’s eyebrows knit in the mirror.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you  _ do  _ look beautiful tonight.” You could feel your cheeks heat, and you looked away from him to blot the wet spot on your dress. The two of you cleaned up the rest in silence before leaving the bathroom together- only to find Doyoung leant against the wall. His head was tilted back, his arms were crossed, and he had one knee bent against the wall. He looked  _ pissed. _ He slowly turned his head to look at the pair of you, and you couldn’t stop the warmth that traveled to your core. 

“Finished fucking around so soon?” It was Hyunjin who replied first as a string of poorly formed sentences fell from his lips.

“I- We didn’t- I didn’t- Nothing happened, hyung.” 

“Is that so?” He pushed off from the wall and took a step towards you, looking down his nose at your small stature.

“It was my mistake spilling the wine, I wanted to help.” You sounded unsure yourself, but you thought Doyoung trusted you enough to not think you’d cheat. 

“Hyunjin’s a big boy, aren’t you?” Hyunjin nodded in reply, “We both know he can handle himself. Probably better than a drunk whore could help him.” By now, your underwear was soaked through. You’d sobered up the minute you saw Doyoung against a wall, and now you were ready to take any punishment he sought fit.

“Doy-” Hyunjin rushed to defend you, but was interrupted by your boyfriend.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Hyunjin’s cheeks went red as he receded.

“No, sir.” He turned his attention back to you and looked you up and down, clearly seeing how you were pressing your thighs together.

“Here’s what’s going to happen: you and me are leaving right now, Y/N. Naughty girls don’t get to sit at elegant restaurants.” He then looked to Hyunjin, who was standing there with wide eyes.

“You weren’t innocent in this whole thing either, Hyunjin.  _ Jinnie. _ So after Y/N and I take off, I expect you to arrive at my apartment no more than 15 minutes after we do. I’ll send you the address when we get to the car.” Doyoung had nothing more to say, so he grabbed your hand with a firm grip, and pulled you back into the dining area. When he walked up to his friends and coworkers, it was as if a switch had flipped, and his innocent demeanor had returned. 

“Y/N isn’t feeling too well, so we’re going to head home. Taeyong, congratulations once again on the promotion, I can’t think of anyone who deserves it more than you,” Taeyong blushed and dropped his head at the compliment, “Thank you once again for inviting us, we had a great time.” A few others wished for you to get well soon, and Hyunjin slid into his seat with red cheeks, waving off Chan’s concerns. You spared him one last glance, seeing him look back at you, and you shot him a wink before looking forwards, swaying your hips a little more than necessary. 

Once you got to the car, however, your confident demeanor wavered. Like the rest of the night, Doyoung was paying you no attention, and you were needy as could be. His face was lit up by the screen of his phone as he responded to emails and texts. Your hand slid over the seat until it brushed his thigh, but his hand grabbed yours so tightly you whimpered.

“Do you really think you have permission to touch me after what you pulled tonight? In front of all my coworkers, my goddamn  _ boss, _ and you whore yourself around making me look like a fool? You disgust me.” You couldn't take it anymore.

“What, is it a crime to want a little attention? You wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at me, Doie.” He still refused to look at you, only causing you to get more angry. 

“So you decided the best way to solve that was to get drunk and flaunt yourself in front of Hyunjin?” 

“Yeah, kinda. I was  _ boredddd _ . It’s not like you were talking to me.” You rolled your eyes, and then yelped as Doyoung unfastened your seatbelt and grabbed your waist. He pulled you onto his lap and shoved your torso down onto the seats, hiking your dress up until your ass was exposed.

“Doie! The driver!” Seconds later, his palm collided with your ass. You couldn’t stop the moan that fell from your mouth. 

“You embarrassed me in front of everyone, you little slut,”  _ Another smack,  _ “You couldn’t even keep your hands to yourself for  _ one _ night, you needy whore,”  _ Another smack.  _

“I was just being friendly, Doie!” His hand collided with your reddening skin once more, and your eyes clenched shut as you tried to hold back your moan. 

“What was that?” His fingers traveled to the black lacy thong you were wearing, and he pulled it from your ass, traveling down to where your underwear was  _ soaked _ . 

“I’m sorry,  _ sir. _ Nothing happened, we’re just friends.” The next one was unexpected, so your load moan fell before you could stop it.

“What kind of sick slut gets soaked from being spanked?” The car came to a stop outside of Doyoung’s apartment building, and he half-assedly pulled your dress down before getting out of the car. While he walked around to let you out, you fixed your dress and hair as much as you could before your door opened and he was grabbing your wrist. Your ass was tingling, and you knew it was probably as red as a firetruck ( _ sobangcha _ ) by now. He greeted the doorman per usual, and the pair of you walked to the elevators together in silence. 

“I expect you to be naked in the bedroom in five minutes.” He slipped his jacket off and reached to pull his tie from around his neck, his slim fingers easily undoing the knot. He didn’t check to confirm you were following his instructions before he walked off to the kitchen, presumably to procure some liquor. Your heartbeat increased with every step closer to his room; you were going to be so sore tomorrow. For a moment, it escaped your mind that Doyoung had told Hyunjin to follow you guys, but when it came back to your mind, you could feel the new rush of wetness fall down your thighs. You’d worn your most expensive lingerie for Doyoung, but if he wanted you naked, you didn’t want to be punished even  _ more _ for not following directions. As you glanced in the mirror and saw the black lace that stood in high contrast against the pale planes of your pale skin, you decided to keep in on. He had to appreciate it, right? You weren’t going to wear such expensive lingerie just to take it off before he got a chance to appreciate it. The rest of your clothes were discarded on the floor as you lounged back on the bed, waiting for Doyoung to walk in. Five minutes passed, and you rolled your eyes at his blatant dismissal of you. After seven minutes, you decided to grab your phone from the nightstand where you’d placed it. Your nerves had a chance to calm as you scrolled through social media seeing what was new, and you almost forgot that you were sitting on Doyoung’s bed in your lingerie waiting to be punished. 

“You’re really testing my patience tonight.” Your phone tumbled out of your hands as you startled at the voice of your boyfriend who was standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the doorframe with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top few buttons of his shirt had been undone, exposing his collarbones. Your eyes ran down his figure appreciatively, ignoring the fact that his eyes held only rage as they studied you. Before he could do anything else, a knock sounded from downstairs, and the thought of Hyunjin came flooding back to you. Doyoung made no move to go answer it, he just sipped the amber liquid from his clear glass.

“He’s your toy, aren’t you going to go get him?” The smooth coolness of his voice brought goosebumps to your skin as you jumped off the bed. Your eyes flickered around the room trying to find something to cover up with before Doyoung stopped you.

“Did I say you could cover up?” Your eyes widened at the prospect of answering the door practically naked before you shook your head and slipped past him. You checked to make sure it was Hyunjin and that no one else was in the hall before slowly pulling the door open. Hyunjin’s gaze had been on the floor, obviously nervous, but when you appeared, his eyes traveled from your feet to your head, ending on your eyes with dilated pupils and a raging blush on his fair cheeks. 

“Come on in.” You tried your best to act suave, but knew Doyoung was upstairs plotting the best way to punish you. 

“I, uh, don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable by being here,” He cleared his throat, not making any move to take off his jacket. You couldn’t help but study how beautiful his features were from his wavy black that almost covered his eyes to his plush lips, shining with what appeared to be a fresh coat of lip gloss. You took a step closer to him, running your hand along the lapels of his suit jacket. Your fingers ran up to his face and over his lips, wiping some of the lip gloss.

“Awww, pretty boy. Is this for me?” You slipped your fingers into your mouth licking off the remnants of his lip gloss. He let out a nervous laugh and directed his eyes back to the floor. You went to speak before you heard a throat clear from somewhere behind. 

“Should I just stand here and jack myself off or are you guys coming to join me?” He was leaned over the railing of the second floor’s balcony with his hands clasped together. Your eyes met Hyunjin’s before you grabbed his hand and began walking upstairs, feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs. The confidence and energy you felt with Hyunjin was completely diminished in the presence of Doyoung.

The room felt far too small with all three of you in it. Doyoung was lounged back in the chair in the corner, still sipping his glass of liquor. He didn’t bother looking at you and Hyunjin when you walked in. 

“Hyunjin, be a dear and finish undressing her. I told her to be naked, but it seems the slut can’t even comprehend simple commands.” Hyunjin’s eyes widened briefly as he turned to face you. 

“Is this- are you- can I…” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his hesitation, nodding to consent. His slim fingers reached up to toy with your bra strap, twisting it around before finally sliding it off your shoulder. The beauty of his hands could almost rival Doyoung’s, you thought, as they brushed over your nipples causing your eyes to flutter shut. 

“By all means, take your time. It’s not like I’m waiting or anything.” Your eyes shot to Doyoung, who met your gaze with a challenging stare. He was being more of a dick than usual tonight, however with another man touching his girlfriend, you supposed it was just an act to assert dominance. 

“ _ Hyunjin,  _ touch me more. Come on.” You whined, lips forming a pout as you puffed your chest towards him, eyes flicking briefly to Doyoung before returning to Hyunjin.  _ Finally,  _ he reached behind you and unclasped the bra, leaving it to fall off your shoulders and free your breasts to the gaze of both males in the room. Hyunjin’s hand reached to cup the weight of your breast in his grasp, kneading lightly and causing you to bite your lip to hold in your moan. You were wound so tightly by now that you could probably orgasm from just a kiss. Your eyes opened when you felt Hyunjin’s hand leave to see Doyoung in front of you, shoving you down to the bed and ripping your underwear down your legs. Hyunjin stood to the side watching with wide eyes while Doyoung manhandled you. He was tall and slender, but people often mistook his lean muscle for weakness. He pinned your hands above your head and began kissing your breasts, up to your neck, and finally your lips. 

“I was going to sit back and watch but  _ fuck _ , you look so good squirming on the bed beneath me. I know you wore that little ensemble just to get me riled up tonight, you little slut. Did you want me to get hard in front of all my coworkers? Showing up like a whore in a short dress, wearing all this black lace just for me?” He released your hands and stood back to unbuckle his belt and pull it from the loops, throwing it somewhere on the floor and unbuttoning his pants. From the tight tent in his slacks, you assumed it was probably getting uncomfortable. 

“Hyunjin, eat her out like she deserves.” Doyoung made himself comfortable against the headboard after taking off his pants completely and pulling his dick from the confines of his boxers. You watched as he lazily stroked himself, not enough to cum but just enough to keep him hard. Hyunjin took a step closer to you, and you couldn’t help but reach your foot out to press against his crotch. He let out a whimper before quickly throwing a hand over his mouth embarrassed by the noise he let out. You sat up and threw an arm around his neck to pull him into you. 

“If you keep those noises in, I’ll make sure Doyoung punishes you too.” The innocent tone of your voice rivaled the content of your message, but you looked at Hyunjin until he nodded, affirming that he’d heard you. You pulled him forward again this time to kiss his lips. He didn’t move at first, but when he finally started returning the action, you let out a moan into his mouth and opened wider to give him access to your tongue. He was one of the younger boys in the office so you predicted he wouldn’t be that good, but so far he was exceeding your expectations. 

“I thought I remembered Doie giving you an order.” You ran your hands through Hyunjin’s soft hair before grasping it and tugging him down. He dropped to his knees at the foot of the bed until he was level with the apex of your thighs. You were practically burning, waiting for any kind of friction to relieve the fire of your core. 

Hyunjin’s cool breath fanned over you and you fell back against the bed, your hand fisting in the sheets. The pad of his thumb ghosted over your clit and sent explosions through your body as desperate moans and pleas spilled from your lips. You threw your hand behind you only for Doyoung to grasp it. 

“ _ More,  _ Hyunjin. Please, please, I need,  _ fuck-”  _ Your speech turned to moans as his tongue finally pressed flat against you, laving between your folds like he hadn’t eaten in days. He pressed one of his fingers inside of you and your body felt like it was close to combusting. 

Doyoung shifted behind you, pulling you to sit upright and wrapping an arm around your waist. It changed the angle of Hyunjin’s fingers inside you and you let out another needy moan. 

“Want more, kitten?” You nodded against him and threw your head back until it leaned against his shoulder. Hyunjin’s fingers pulled out, causing you to whine, but before you could ask why he stopped, Doyoung was lifting you up and sliding you onto his dick. Your hand flew to grasp at his thigh as he stretched you open. Hyunjin pulled back from where you were now joined with Doyoung, but Doyoung fisted his hand in the boy’s hair and pushed him back to your core. Between the combination of Hyunjin’s tongue still laving at your clit and Doyoung now thrusting lightly up into you, you knew you were close to the edge. A firm grip on your chin directed your face forward, and when your eyes opened every coherent thought left your head. In front of you was the mirror that Doyoung had across from his bed, and in it you could see Hyunjin kneeled in front of you with his head ducking to eat you out as Doyoung’s hips pistoned into you. 

“ _ Holy fuck. _ I’m so close,  _ please sir _ can I come?” You might’ve been a brat, but you would never forget the times that you forgot to ask Doyoung for permission to come. 

“You’ve been a good girl, I suppose.” The breathlessness of his voice betrayed how affected he was by the situation which only added to your arousal. Doyoung hit your sweet spot and you arched your back, causing yourself to press further into Hyunjin’s tongue. The events pushed you over the edge until you were moaning out and shaking against Doyoung from one of the most powerful orgasms you’d ever had. Despite the overstimulation, Doyoung continued to fuck into you until he reached his own climax. Hyunjin, however, had sat back on his knees and pulled off his shirt. His pants were unzipped and his hand was in his pants, but you had yet to see his dick. 

“Can you be a good kitten and suck Jinnie off?” Doyoung pulled out of you, and you mourned the feeling of emptiness. Your mouth practically watered at the prospect of getting Hyunjin’s dick in your mouth.

“No, that’s okay, I can take care of it.” He moved to back up, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him closer.

“I  _ always _ reciprocate.” Before he could protest, you were shoving his pants down to his knees and grabbing at the elastic of his boxers to pull those down as well. His dick was just as pretty as the rest of him; it was long and thin and incredibly rock hard. Despite having just orgasmed, you could feel heat spur in your core again at the thought of Hyunjin being this aroused just from eating you out. You wasted no time wrapping your hands around his length and bringing the tip to your tongue. Hyunjin’s moan was high-pitched and breathy and beautiful. You worked yourself along his dick tonguing the vein on the underside and wrapping your hands around the parts that your mouth couldn’t reach. He continued making pretty sounds from your ministrations which only encouraged you further. You took him in until he hit the back of your throat and swallowed around him, and the self-control he’d shown til then was lost as his hips stuttered forward. 

“I- I’m close.” His voice was becoming raspy from his moans, and you couldn’t help your moan that you let out around his dick. The vibrations made his dick twitch in your mouth. You felt Doyoung’s hand snake around to your clit which made you jerk forward, taking Hyunjin further into your throat. Pretty soon Doyoung had rubbed you fast and hard enough for your climax to arrive just as Hyunjin spilled himself into your mouth. You swallowed it down and tried to ignore the bitter taste before pulling off him and licking the remnants of cum off his dick. When you were satisfied with your job, you fell backwards against Doyoung, exhausted from having two orgasms now. Hyunjin fell onto the bed beside you, and you reached your arm out to trail your fingers over his toned abdomen.

“Holy  _ shit.”  _


End file.
